New Mistakes
by TheWritingPauper
Summary: Life after Mistakes Forgiven through the eyes of Daisy and Teddy. xxx I do not own Harry Potter or any of the those characters.


Hello everyone. I know it been a long time since I last wrote something but my inspiration has been on a bit of a joy ride that took a long time to return. So any way I have written a new story for you but this is a sequel to Mistakes Forgiven ( you'll probably have to read that first to understand what's happened here) but I do hope you enjoy it. This goes out to all my friends and I hope you guys enjoy it too since you guys have been my support and I love you all. I hope it's good enough and please review.

* * *

><p>"The end", it a very generic term, isn't it? People it for the end of their stories when they think it has reached it's conclusion. That there isn't anymore to add or say. Either because they're too lazy to carry on or they can't think of anything else. But it's the perfect end focus because what happens after those two words, after we finish the page, after we close th book? We wonder and imagine. Yes, the story may be over but it's only the start to something that refuses to be told...<p>

* * *

><p>So what happened to Daisy after she was taken to live with her father in "Mistakes Forgiven". What happened to Ron, Bill , Fleur, Draco, and everyone else who was affect by the events that happened? Well you are going to find out through the eyes of Teddy and Daisy themselves...<p>

"Welcome everyone to the annual Quidditch Tournament held every year at Hogwarts!" announced the unbelievably loud and perky announcement guy, who's smile is etched on his face but reminds me of those weird clowns.

"Crickey, can he get any louder!" screamed Hermione, covering her ears.

"Oh, stop complaining, Herm. He only does it because he has to, I'd like to meet an actual wizard who would willingly apply for that job."

Hermione looks at me sympathetically. "Still upset that you didn't get it, huh?"

"What's that guy have that I don't have," I complained.

"Um, insanity."

We both giggled. It's good to be having fun with the family again after I completed my Hogwarts teacher training (under the eye of Professor Longbottom but we'll come to that later) and enjoying a good old game of Quidditch. If I'm still good at it. I'm prepped, I'm ready and I'm going to kick butt.

"Where did you say everyone was going to be?" I asked.

"By the top row of the stadium. Gryffindor side possibly," she said, searching through the crowds of people, all finding the perfect seats for the game.

We are standing in the middle of the stadium, my team waiting for our components to arrive then we can get this game started. Although I'm twenty two now and not technically a eligable to play for the Hogwart Student team, the Headmasters of all the different wizarding schools all agreed to bring back an old pupil from each school to participate in the annnual Quidditch Games. As you would, Hogwarts looked for their best players to ask for this game but they were all to busy so I was a final resort. I do remember them wanting to ask Harry but he's undercover somewhere in Scotland I think. Then there was Draco but he said no way. Well, actually he said "You must be joking to think that I will be coming back to play this childish game again. Now get lost or I'll ut a spell on you!" Isn't he a lovely chap?

"Oh,oh, I can see them! Hi!" Hermione screamed, waving across to Gryffindor.

Yep I can see them. They're the big crowd with the "Go Teddy!" banner, grinning like happy idiots. I wave back at them and I see a wave of their hands repeating my motions.

"Teddy, your hairs gone orange."

Yeah, that happens. Every time I feel a specific emotion like sadness, happiness, anger, that king of stuff, my hair changes colour to match that mood. It a certain gene I inherited from my mother. But the orange hair could show excitement or embarassment.

"TEDDY RULES! YEAAAAHHHHHH!"

I'm going for embarassment.

"The game is about to start in five minutes! Time to get into your seats!" announced the perky announcement man again.

"Five minutes? I better go Teddy, good luck!" and Hermione gave me a big hug and ran out of the pitch. But she was soon replaced by Professor Oliver Wood.

"You ready to play?" he asks me.

"I'm ready to win," I replied confidently.

"That's the spirit! Have you seen the other team yet?" he whispered on the last sentence.

"No, why?"

Oliver looks around to make sure no ones listening and whispers to me:

"Your going up against Reapers."

"The Slytherin school!"

Oliver nodds. Reapers is quite a famous school. It only open ten ears ago but the people who go in there are quite the different sort. If they went to Hogwarts they would all be in Slytherin for sure with many of the students being a bit... well... horrid. But they are also very good at the recent Quidditch matches as well.

And speak of the devils here they come. I swear the entire pitch went quiet as they entered with their glares and walks of confidence. All of them are dressed in their green and grey attire, with their broom stickes in hand, ready to play the game. And clearly they aren't just here to play games either with those serious faces. They're here to win as well.

"Woah."

"Yep, it's going to be an interesting game," said Oliver.

As I looked closer at one of the members, a jolt went through me like a shot.

"Merlin's Beard! She looks like Hermione!"

"What? Who? I don't see anyone who looks like Hermione. Hermione's a nerdy version of Fleur."

"No, not that Hermione. _That Hermione,"_ and I pointed out the girl I was referring too.

She looked the friendliest out of everyone in her team. Her eyes are piercing grey that could see inside your soul with paper white skin that could make a ghost jealous. Her face was soft with gentle features but were striking at the same time with cheek bones that could cut you and make you bleed. And her hair, her hair, was up in a ponytail but it looked long enough for it to go down to her waist and it was white blond.

Wait, white blond?

"Merlin," Oliver said, mesmerised. "That can't be _her _can it."

"I think it is her. Daisy Malfoy."

"Wow, but if she's here then that means her family must be here too."

"After the game I'll have to seperate them. Can you see the Malfoy's?"

Oliver scans the crowds. "Uh, um, yes!. On the opposite side of the pitch."

"Good," and then the rattle of the whistle rang out to announce the beginning of the game.

Both teams rounded up in the middle as the crowdeds roareed in excitement. Oliver would start the game with the two team captains - which was me and the supposed Daisy- having to shake hands. And when I did I looked her straight in the eyes to show her that I wasn't going to play lightly.

Ever since the whole incident eighteen years ago, the Weasley clan have never been the same since. Well, actually,it's mostl Ron hasn't really been the same. He became depressed, his eyes were almost dead with sadness. He never really smiled much or showed off his goofy personality ever since that event of losing Hermione and Daisy. And I kind of hated Daisy for that. I don't know if I hate Hermione because Ron's love for her has clouded my judgement but Daisy, I don't need a certificate to prove my detest for her.

We mounted our brooms and the game began. And to my surprise and horror, Daisy is also a Seeker like me. Damn, fate's a bitch but that isn't going to destroy me now. I played faster, stronger, and sharper then I will ever play in my life time, just so I can prove a point to her. But she's good. Is her eye sight in HD or something because she can spot the Snitch miles off. But when it ot to the part when we were both in line for the Snitch that was just out of arms reach, I did something I have never done. I slammed myself on to her side to make her fall off the broom. It worked. She fell with a scream but one of the teachers used a spell so that she could land softly on to her feet. As I went faster on my broom I grabbed the Snitch with my hand and raised my arm to show off to the entire pitch.

"Teddy Lupin has grabbed the Snitch! Hogwarts wins!"

And the crowdeds, again, roared but the supporters of Reaper grunted and booed. The entireHogwarts team flys up to me, giving me hugs and cheering in glee.

"Congrats Ted," said Bill, after the win.

"Great win," said Fleur.

Everyone was now enjoying a picnic at the park since it was a sunny day. Molly whizzed up a few lunch time snacks while Arthur spent most of the day trying to figure out what Muggles use broomstickes for if they can't fly them.

"Maybe it's for decoration." suggested George, not really sure himself.

"But then why do most of them keep it hidden away," Arthur said curiously.

"In fear that it might be stolen?" said Ginny.

"Suppose, but why do they not keep it for display if it's so valuable?" he asked.

"Who said it was valuable?" asked Percy.

"If it wasn't valuable, then why do they use it for decoration?"

"Oh, dear," Molly said under her breath at the sheer hopelessness of her husband.

Over somewhere else at the park me and Hermione are walking around, taking in the warmth of the sun.

"That was stupid what you did!"

"Herm, I told you I'm sorry."

"It's not me you should be apologising to, it's Daisy. She's the one you nearly injured."

"Daisy? You know who she is?" This stopped me in my tracks.

"The whole family knows who she is, Teddy. The resemblence is uncanny, why do you think when Uncle Ron left the game?"

"Look I was stupid okay. If I had the chance to apologise I would," I lied. I don't regret what I did but my chances of me ever meeting her is preety slim.

"Well here's your chance because she's 10 feet away from you."

To my dismay Hermione was right. she was in the park with one of the other member of her team and they walking our way.

"Apologise or I'll make you regret and control your hair! It's going red."

As I instinctly put my hand on my hair, Hermione strolled her was over to those girls with no trouble at all. Like I said, Fate is a bitch.

"Hello," Hermione said brightly to the strangers.

"Hello to you too," said Daisy smiling, unnerved by Hermione's sudden kindness.

"Your Dasiy, right."

"Yes I am and this is my friend Lauria," she jestered to her friend who was very dark with green eyes and naturally bright lips.

"Hi, do we know you?" asked Lauria.

"Um, no you don't but my friend Teddy here would like to apologise for knocking you off your broom today."

No that's not what I want to do at all.

"It's no problem really, no one was hurt," Dasiy said looking at me. I only give her a quick nod which confuses her.

"Okay," said Lauria, confused.

"Well it was a good game," Daisy extended her arm, looking like she wanted to give me a hand shake. "No hard feelings."

No hard feeling? Your the source of Ron's unhappiness and all you can say is _no hard feelings?_ Before I could show my anger I walk off in a huff, leaving the others behind and Hermione.

"Hey! I thought I was supposed to be the sore loser!" Daisy called out, not disguising the anger and confusion in her voice.


End file.
